Winx Club- How We Met
by TechQueen
Summary: Story on how Winx Club met the Specialists
1. Intro

_My version of how the winx club met the specialists._

 **NOTE- I DO NOT OWN** **WINX CLUB**

* * *

 ** _Tecna-_**

 ** _Hair- Magenta_**

 ** _Eyes- Teal_**

 ** _From- Zenith_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Isabella (Step-Mother), Darcenda (Step-Sister), Stormissa (Step-sister), Logica (Father), Tracey (Mother)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Purple_**

 ** _Best Friend- Musa_**

* * *

 ** _Timmy-_**

 ** _Hair- Orange_**

 ** _Eyes- Hazel_**

 ** _From- Zenith_**

 ** _Title- Citizen_**

 ** _Family- Tecqua (Mother), Josh (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Teal_**

 ** _Best Friend- Helia_**

* * *

 ** _Musa-_**

 ** _Hair- Royal Blue_**

 ** _Eyes- Dark Blue_**

 ** _From- Melody_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Harmony (Mother), Heston (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Red_**

 ** _Best Friend- Tecna_**

* * *

 ** _Riven-_**

 ** _Hair- Magenta_**

 ** _Eyes- Violet_**

 ** _From- Melody_**

 ** _Title- Citizen_**

 ** _Family- Jessie (mother), Andy (father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Dark Blue_**

 ** _Best Friend- Nabu_**

* * *

 ** _Flora-_**

 ** _Hair- Honey_**

 ** _Eyes- Green_**

 ** _From- Linphea_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Miele (Mother), Chris (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Light Green_**

 ** _Best Friend- Aisha_**

* * *

 ** _Helia-_**

 ** _Hair- Blue_**

 ** _Eyes- Blue_**

 ** _From- Linphea_**

 ** _Title- Citizen_**

 ** _Family- Julie (Mother), Stephen (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Green_**

 ** _Best Friend- Timmy_**

* * *

 ** _Aisha-_**

 ** _Hair- Brown_**

 ** _Eyes- Blue_**

 ** _From- Andros_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Fona (Mother), Christopher (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Greenish Blue_**

 ** _Best Friend- Flora_**

* * *

 ** _Nabu-_**

 ** _Hair- Brown_**

 ** _Eyes- Blue_**

 ** _From- Andros_**

 ** _Title- Citizen_**

 ** _Family- Raven (Mother), Stephon (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Blue_**

 ** _Best Friend- Riven_**

* * *

 ** _Stella-_**

 ** _Hair- Golden Blonde_**

 ** _Eyes- Golden_**

 ** _From- Solaria_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Ava (Mother), Mathew (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Yellow_**

 ** _Best Friend- Bloom_**

* * *

 ** _Brandon-_**

 ** _Hair- Brown_**

 ** _Eyes- Hazel_**

 ** _From- Eraklyon_**

 ** _Title- Squire_**

 ** _Family- Amy (Mother), Reynold(Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Golden_**

 ** _Best Friend- Sky_**

* * *

 ** _Bloom-_**

 ** _Hair- Reddish Orange_**

 ** _Eyes- Blue_**

 ** _From- Domino_**

 ** _Title- Princess_**

 ** _Family- Mariem (Mother), Orion (Father), Daphne (Sister)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Reddish Yellow_**

 ** _Best Friend- Stella_**

* * *

 ** _Sky-_**

 ** _Hair- Blonde_**

 ** _Eyes- Blue_**

 ** _From- Eraklyon_**

 ** _Title- Prince_**

 ** _Family- Diaspro (Younger Sister), Tina (Mother), Mario (Father)_**

 ** _Favourite Colour- Blue_**

 ** _Best Friend- Brandon_**

* * *

So this chapter is the intro on them (I know that Diaspro is not Sky's sister but this is my version so most of the info on Family, Fav. Colour and Best Friend is not true)


	2. What happened then

_This chapter Tecna meets the specialists_

* * *

TECNA'S P.O.V. (Point Of View)

"Hey pixie, where's your father" asked my step mother Isabella flying above me "By the way my name is Icy"

"Why would I tell you and your daughters anything, Icy" I said "Winx Power!" I transformed now wearing a knee high purple dress and ankle boots, my wings are purply pink I started flying towards my fathers study and pushed open the door "Daddy, daddy Isabella is actually a witch she is Icy who attends Cloud Tower and her daughters are actually her sisters Darcy and Stormy and they want you" I told my father

"What?!" My father said taking out his fanto-blade

"Ha, Ha so here you are?" Icy said now she and her sisters looked different

* * *

Icy-

Hair- White (now), Brown (before)

Eyes- Blue (now), Green (before)

Power- Ice (now), warmth (before)

* * *

Darcy-

Hair- Green (now), Blonde (before)

Eyes- Green (now), Grey (before)

Power- Darkness (now), light (before)

* * *

Stormy-

Hair- Dark purple (now), red (before),

Eyes- Blue (now), yellow (before)

Power- Storm (now), rainbows (before)

* * *

"Sweet heart leave" my father said

"No daddy" and suddenly Icy hit something at my father and he got killed "DADDY!"

"Now, come here pixie" Said Icy

"Never! Tecno super packing" I said and my stuff came flying at me all packed I opened a portal I put my key necklace into it, took it out and jumped through the portal, but she through a spell at me

Then I saw a house I decided to knock but I also realised that I looked a complete mess I had blood on my face and my clothes (normal) were wrinkled as I opened the door I saw a familiar magenta head.

* * *

"Tecna!" he said a hugged me it was my first cousin... _Riven_

"Riven you might want to let go or you won't have a princess cousin" I said laughing as he let go of me "So is Helia here" he's also my cousin

"Ya, why don't you come in and I'll take you to the guest bedroom you can unpack freshen up and then tell us what happened and where is your dad" he said

"Sure" I said

"Riven who's here" asked a new voice

"Uh... My cousin Princess Tecna Tracey Zenith of Zenith, you know your realm's princess" Riven said

"Tec's here!" asked a familiar voice I think Helia

"Ya, but first she needs to freshen up and unpack her technology things" Riven said

Helia came to the door "What happened to you"

"I'll tell you in a while first I need to wash my face cause I am a mess" I said as Riven and Helia led me to my room and they left.

* * *

In My Room

* * *

I went to wash my face and I change into a different gown (I only had gowns being a princess you know). My gown was light blue with with pink lace and light pink pumps. I decided I could now go and hopefully not cry while telling the story.

I walked out of my room to where I saw Helia come from I knocked on the door.

"How is it?" asked Helia

"Me, Helia" I said still unsure about this Helia opened the door and let me in

"Now you look much better, will you please tell the story" said Riven looking calmer than before.

I took a seat on the sofa where Helia was also sitting.

"Ok, so remember when countess Isabella and her daughters came into the family," I said and both my cousins nodded remembering that day a surprisingly so did a new person in the room who had orange hair and red rimmed glasses "Well today in the afternoon I was on my way to the Lab to finish my project. Isabella was flying above me and she asked me where my father was and she told me she was actually Icy, you know that witch who goes to cloud tower and her daughters are actually her sisters Darcy and Stormy I told her I would never tell her where my father was and then she hit me with some spell but i managed to doge it then I went running to tell my dad then there was a battle in my father's study between Icy, Darcy and Stormy and Me and my father. A while later dad told me to leave but I refused then he got killed a-a-nd" now I was crying just great "Icy told me to surrender but I refused and I opened a portal and came hear" then suddenly Helia came to me and hugged me and Riven did to.

"I am so sorry Tec." Helia said and they let me go

"But thats not it if they get there hands on me my realm will be destroyed" I said

"We'll keep you safe" said Riven "Oh and I never introduced you this is Prince Sky Of Eraklyon" pointing at a blonde "and his squire Brandon" pointing at a brunette "and this is Timmy from Zenith" pointing at the orange head with red rimmed glasses.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said

"Why don't we go have dinner Tecna cause you must be starving" said Prince Sky

"Sure" I said but my phone started ringing-

(Ring Tone)

Lonely mountains and tragic spells,

forbidden potions from haunted realms,

I faced them all and,

I survived to get right here as you arrived,

and when heard your voice and sound I knew that I finally belong,

Now I know we'll never part,  
'Cause your magic lives inside my heart,  
And we'll always be together,

'Cause your magic lives inside my heart forever and ever.

(Ring Tone finished)

"Excuse me but I must take that" I said and left the room

* * *

Riven's P.O.V.

"Should we follow her" I asked

"Sure" they nodded

* * *

Tecna's P.O.V.

* * *

ON THE PHONE

Tecna- Hey Musa what's up?

Musa- Tecna where are you?

Tecna- I am at my cousin's house you know Riven and Helia and some of there friends

Musa- Can I come this is very urgent

Tecna- Sure, come

Musa- I am just teleporting

* * *

Musa teleported into the house, in fact in front of me

I hugged her and then saw the boys

"You were spying on me!?" I asked and they nodded sheepishly

"How da-" Musa's temper was rising

"Calm, Musa, Calm now what did you want to tell me?" I asked

"Icy your step-mother is now going to Cloud Tower and she is on search for you" Musa said

"WHAT?!" shouted Riven

"Ya, who are you" asked Musa

"Well musa this is Riven my cousin, that is Helia, that is Prince Sky of Eraqleon, that is Brandon his squire and finally Timmy from Zenith" I said

"Have you told the others about it" Musa

"No, but if i know them then Stella will call now and Flora will text me" I said

 _(Stella's rings)_

* * *

So chapter 1 done! Next Chapter Flora will meet the specialists.


End file.
